


¡Saskia entre Rosas!

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: ABBA, Afrodita entrenando una aprendiz, Este NO es un fic de romance, Gen, Humor, Rosas, comedia, gatos, nadie en este fic tiene toda su cabeza, relación de amistad rara entre Afrodita Deathmask y Shura, relación rara entre Deathmask y Afrodita, traumas pasados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: Una nueva aprendiz acaba de llegar al santuario para convertirse en una amazona dorada... si ella y su maestro no se matan en el proceso. ¿Podrá Afrodita soportar a Saskia lo suficiente para no clavarle una rosa blanca? ¿Dejarán sus mejores amigos de burlarse de su mala suerte? Una historia delirante con música balcánica, gatos, rosas, pasados trágicos, mal de ojo y una gitana.





	¡Saskia entre Rosas!

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en FFnet, he decidido moverlo a esta página para seguir compartiendo esta historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño. Bienvenidos a este proyecto, con el que he decidido inaugurar mi entrada a AO3. En la marcha, tengo pensado agregar un par de cosas y modificar otras tantas de como quedó originalmente el fanfic.
> 
> Advertencias: Saint Seiya NO me pertenece. Este fanfic no es de romance. Fue totalmente inspirado por la música gitana balcánica. Por eso, cada capítulo lleva el título y un fragmento (traducido de forma muy, muuuuy aproximativa) de una canción gitana. Y sí, la protagonista es una OC.
> 
> Gracias a Silence Messiah, de FFnet, que me ayudó a corregir los primeros capítulos.

_"¡Gato Negro, Gato Blanco!"_

La Llegada.

 

La gata blanca que solía quedarse dormida frente al templo de Piscis (mientras el caballero que ahí habitaba no la descubriera) acababa de despertar perezosamente. Bostezó, miró a su alrededor y pareció volver a dormirse, cuando su mirada se concentró en un personaje frente a ella. El gato negro al que el caballero de cáncer solía dar un bol de leche cada mañana a escondidas la observaba atentamente.

Los dos animales se miraron un largo rato en un silencio cómplice, hasta que un sonido muy escandaloso que provenía de la parte baja del santuario los sobresaltó y ambos se voltearon hacia abajo del templo. Los dos gatos fueron testigos, desde las alturas, de la llegada al santuario de un nuevo integrante.

La chica llegó al santuario a los gritos, causando que muchos aprendices y caballeros despertaran violentamente en sus cabañas. Gritaba y se sacudía en todas direcciones, como un animal salvaje, mientras sus captores intentaban evitar que se escapara y, en el mejor de los casos, tranquilizarla. Esto último definitivamente no estaba saliendo bien; gracias a ella el santuario estaba hecho un escándalo.

Caminaba delante del grupo uno de los caballeros dorados. Se sobaba las sienes mientras trataba de soportar los gritos y no llevaba puesta su armadura.

— ¡Mujer, cierra la boca!

Pero la mujer parecía no escuchar sus palabras y gritaba con más fuerza. Lo peor era que tenía una voz potentísima. Gritaba en un lenguaje desconocido, de repente alternando con palabras en griego, y por el ruido que creaba realmente pareciera que estaba metida en una situación de vida o muerte.

— ¡ _BASTA! ¡NO ME LLEVEN! ¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!_

Shura se armó de toda la paciencia que los dioses le habían brindado para evitar destrozar a la mujer con su excalibur. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar los gritos tan potentes.

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN! ¡ESTUPIDOS  _GADJOS_!

El caballero suspiró y se giró en su dirección. Se preguntó si el patriarca se enojaría mucho de llevarle a la mujer desmayada.

"¿Enserio esta loca tiene el potencial del que hablaba?"

La ronca voz de la chica subía de volumen cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un montón de chillidos histéricos que probablemente afectarían a la capacidad auditiva de los hombres en un futuro.

—¡NO QUIERO IR CON LA POLICÍA!

— ¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que NO TE ESTAMOS LLEVANDO CON LA POLICÍA!—la voz de Shura acababa de subir de tono en una misma frase. El caballero de capricornio se volteó completamente, deteniendo su marcha, mientras los guardias seguían forcejeando con la chica.

— ¡MENTIRAS!  _¡MENTIRAS!_  ¡MENTIRAS! —la mujer comenzó a proferir una impresionante cantidad de insultos en un idioma que Shura y los guardias desconocían.

Shura contó hasta un número indefinido en su cabeza, tragó aire intentando ignorar la desagradable voz de la chica y terminó por caminar hacia ella, hacer a un lado los guardias y sostener su brazo fuertemente.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó firmemente.

La terrible presión en su brazo hizo que la chica detuviera sus gritos por unos instantes y mirara desafiante al caballero.

La mujer se veía desaliñada con su abundante y largo cabello de un color violeta muy oscuro cayéndole sobre la cara. Su ropa, llena de telas de colores y orígenes visiblemente distintos, sólo agregaba esa impresión salvaje y desordenada. Sus ojos rojizos, de expresión dura, se clavaron en Shura.

—Basta. Me acompañarás a la sala del patriarca, quieras o no y en silencio —declaró el caballero, enojado y articulando cada palabra fuertemente.

—Déjeme ir—gruñó la mujer—. No dejaré que me deporten.

—Me seguirás bien callada o de lo contrario te romperé el brazo, ¿me entendiste?

La mirada de ella se volvió intensa y amenazante, pero Shura no hizo caso. Miró a los guardias, que miraban temblorosos la escena, y les indicó que podían retirarse. Cuando quedaron solos, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia las doce casas sin soltar a la chica.

Ella lo miraba con odio, pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo la había asustado. No se sentía como una fuerza humana y aunque seguía con ganas de protestar y gritar para escapar, consideró prudente obedecer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cuán extraño era el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Las doce casas aparecieron ante ambos y provocaron en ella una impresión enmudecedora. Parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que aparecía ante sus ojos, y miró interrogante al caballero, que seguía estoico y agradecido de que la mujer guardara silencio. Sus oídos le dolían.

En lugar de caminar por las doce casas, preocupado de que ella volviera a gritar como una desquiciada y que creyeran que estaba agrediendo a una pobre civil inocente, Shura entró a un pasadizo que sólo los dorados conocían para así llegar con mayor rapidez a la sala del patriarca. Mientras caminaban por el lugar, se dio cuenta de que la mujer ahora se veía aún más asustada y muy, muy confundida.

...esa sería una muy larga explicación.

—...No pregunté cuál es tu nombre —dijo, cuidando de no usar un tono que pudiese despertar otra vez la histeria en ella.

—...Saskia —musitó la chica en voz baja, pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

Llegaron frente a la sala patriarcal, dónde el caballero tenía la seguridad de que Shion ya estaría esperando. Tocó a la puerta y el patriarca le indicó que podía pasar. Shura prácticamente arrastró a la mujer para que pudieran entrar. Luego, por fin, la soltó empujándola hacia la máxima autoridad del santuario.

Shion la miró con curiosidad mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, furiosa y asustada.

—...Aquí está, su excelencia —dijo Shura, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Shura, cumpliste muy bien con tu misión.

— ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY?! —gritó Saskia, al verse libre del agarre de Shura. Este suspiró, viendo que la mujer volvería a gritar.

Shion sonrió comprensivo y comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenida al Santuario, señorita. Comprendo vuestra confus...

— ¡NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡NO ME LLEVEN CON LA POLICÍA! —Saskia otra vez perdía la compostura.

Shion parpadeó un par de veces y se giró hacia Shura.

—Shura… ¿Realmente le dijiste por qué está aquí?

—Se lo dije mil veces, su ilustrísima, pero en ningún caso quiso escuchar. Aún así la traje conforme a sus órdenes.

La mujer pareció recobrar energía ante la afirmación, frunció el ceño y exclamó a gritos y señalando al caballero con un dedo:

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me trajo a la fuerza ignorando mis protestas! ¡Me llevaba con la policía a denunciarme y me iban a deportar!

Shura volvió a sentir la migraña subirle a la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo sus gritos.

— ¡Ustedes, occidentales, desprecian a los romaníes y querían mi deportación y mintieron para acusarme con la policía, pero yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Saskia no roba!

Shura no soportó más.

— ¡Te he repetido miles de veces que no te llevaremos con la policía! ¡No puede importarme menos si eres gitana o robas!

Saskia reaccionó como si la hubiesen ofendido en lo más profundo:

— ¡Yo no robo! ¡La ladrona es mi tía Annika en San Petersburgo!¡Ella robaba! ¡Para su caravana! ¡Pero Saskia no lo hace! ¡No soy una ladrona! No soy...

Y siguió gritando un montón de cosas, desesperada, cada vez más fuerte y cada vez con más emoción. Shura se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras Shion la miraba sumamente confundido. Saskia se había enfrascado en una alterada lista de familiares y conocidos, probando su inocencia ante cualquier cosa:

—... ¡ni siquiera tengo caravana! ¡¿Para qué robaría?! ¡SASKIA NO ROBA!—la mujer estaba tan asustada que comenzó a gritar alternando con sollozos, ahora más suplicando que protestando— ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!

—Oh, Athena...— murmuró Shura, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Nadie dijo que robaras!—protestó Shion.

— ¡Por favor, no me lleven con la policía!—Saskia se dejó caer en el piso, cada vez más alterada—. ¡Me deportarán! ¡No quiero ir con mi familia! ¡No quiero volver a mi caravana!

—Mujer...

— ¡Dicen que no es cierto pero a mi prima Ivenka le hicieron lo mismo, le mintieron y los policías la golpearon y la regresaron a Croacia y mi tía la casó con un hombre malo!

— ¡Mujer!

— ¡No quiero casarme con un hombre malo y tener cinco hijos como Ivenka!—ahora la chica sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de los dos hombres.

—Señorita...—comenzó Shion.

—... ¡Y mi tía de todos modos creo que hace brujería! ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Yo nunca hago nada de eso, no me lleven con la policía!

—...no vamos a llevarla con la policía.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Quieren llevarme porque soy romaní! ¡Y me van a deportar!—lloriqueaba la mujer, agitada y gritando. Los dos caballeros suspiraron buscando alguna frase que pudiese hacerles ganar la atención (¿la confianza?) de la mujer.

— ¡Nadie va a deportarte ni a acusarte de nada! ¡No nos interesa saber en qué asuntos extraños está metida tu familia!—gritó Shura, elevando un poco su cosmos. Al sentir la extraña presencia expandirse por la sala, Saskia se calló de golpe, mirando a Shion y a Shura con los ojos muy abiertos. El patriarca se estaba sobando las sienes, tratando de evitar que la cabeza le explotara.

—Vamos a proponerte un trato, Saskia—dijo shura.

La mujer lo miró con atención.

— ¿Un trato?...—frunció el ceño, tras lo que añadió con un tono que estaba muy cerca de volver a elevarse—. ¿Están insinuando que quieren que Saskia haga cosas con ustedes a cambio de dinero?

Se instaló un silencio estupefacto.

— ¡No venderé mi virtud a dos desconocidos!

— ¡Claro que no!—contestaron los dos caballeros. Se pusieron rojos como tomates y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué clase de lugar era el mundo exterior al santuario para que fuera esa su primera conclusión?

— ¡Un trato! ¡Un trato!—Saskia se volvía a alterar —eso le ofrecieron a mi prima Rusalka y por "un trato" ahora está enferma en Sarajevo viviendo con cinco gallinas y...

— ¡Basta!—exclamó Shion, nervioso—por favor, basta... no nos interesa tu familia.

Saskia estaba por volver a gritar, pero Shura la detuvo.

—Este trato justamente evitará que te deporten.

Saskia miró al caballero, que parecía por fin haber captado su atención. Elevó una ceja, interesada.

—No tendrás problema con la policía; también hogar y comida. Y no, no es _ese tipo_  de trato.

—Gadjo, te estoy escuchando—la chica de pronto pareció cambiar de actitud. Se cruzó de brazos y encaró al caballero altaneramente.

Shion se cruzó de brazos también y decidió continuar la propuesta.

—Si aceptas, nadie te discriminará por tu origen. Nadie te molestará por ser romaní.

Saskia los miró recelosamente un par de veces.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Te trajimos aquí para preguntarte si desearías convertirte en una amazona: una guerrera sagrada al servicio de Athena.

La gitana parpadeó varias veces, inmóvil.

—... ¿eh?

Shura decidió que lo mejor sería sólo decir todo de una vez:

—Mujer, pudimos percibir una energía muy poderosa, que proviene de ti: esta energía se llama cosmos y creemos que tienes el potencial para usarlo. Te ofrecemos poner esa fuerza al servicio de Athena y a cambio te entrenaremos.

Saskia frunció el ceño.

—Prometo no gritar más, gadjo, pero por favor deja de decir tonterías.

—Si aceptas quedarte aquí, se te enseñará a pelear, usar tu fuerza interna y lograr milagros, todo en el nombre de la justicia.

Saskia miró extrañadísima tanto a Shion como a Shura. Parecían estar hablando en serio.

—Si te quedas en este santuario, nadie podrá discutir sobre tu nacionalidad ni deportarte. Tendrás un hogar y un trabajo—insistió Shura— Y nadie te molestará por tu origen.

Los ojos de la gitana brillaron con más fuerza. El caballero había elegido las palabras correctas.

La romaní tragó saliva sin saber qué responder. Ningún familiar suyo había pasado algo como eso ni había oído hablar de nada parecido. Athena... ese nombre le sonaba, tal vez de un cartel o algo así en la ciudad, además del obvio nombre de Atenas. Shion y Shura suspiraron, aliviados por su silencio. Ahora podían pensar con mayor claridad cómo presentarle las cosas.

—Escucha, Saskia—dijo Shura, ahora con mayor serenidad— propongo que te tomes un día para pensar esto.

Shion se acercó, aun con la cabeza adolorida.

—Tiene razón. Aún hay mucho que explicar.

Saskia los miraba como si fueran unos completos chiflados, pero en sus ojos rojos no se veía la misma hostilidad que cuando había llegado. Se había reemplazado por interés, pues le habían mencionado algo sobre comida, hogar y sobretodo eso de no ser deportada. Sonaba tentadoramente bien. El patriarca le sonrió, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

—Por lo pronto, puede quedarse aquí por esta noche. La llevaré a una habitación para que pueda descansar y pensar sobre lo que hemos dicho.

Saskia asintió con la cabeza y siguió al patriarca en silencio. Shura los miró salir por la puerta de la sala y alejarse por los pasillos recelosamente. Poco después, Shion regresó a la sala patriarcal y se recargó en la pared, aliviado.

Este tipo de cosas hacían que sus nervios quedaran muy afectados.

—Su ilustrísima—dijo Shura seriamente— ¿Enserio esta mujer pertenece aquí?

Shion suspiró.

—Las estrellas parecen estarme jugando una broma, pero su destino está trazado. Mañana a primera hora se lo comunicaré a su futuro maestro.

—¿Tan seguro está de que Saskia se quedará?

—Lo hará, Shura, lo hará—seguía sobándose la cabeza— no sé qué tan complicado sea, pero lo hará. El signo bajo el cual ha nacido muy claramente la recibirá.

—Realmente será algo muy complicado, si está destinada a portar esa armadura.

—He podido sentir su potencial. En cuanto logre despertar su cosmos, será una digna amazona dorada.

Shura durante unos segundos pensó ese posible futuro.

—Es increíble que vaya a ser la aprendiz de Afrodita. Piscis va a ser un lugar tan agitado... compadezco a Camus, realmente.

Shion sonrió con aire paternal.

—En todo caso, Shura de Capricornio ¡Estoy complacido ante la forma que lograste convencerla, tan pragmático!

—...no es la primera gitana que conozco—dijo Shura, recordando por un breve momento las caravanas que había cruzado en España y algunos conocidos en las mismas.

Shion se veía más optimista que hacía un rato y juntando las manos miró a Shura ansiosamente. Era obvio que el lemuriano estaba por pedirle un favor, Shura ya se sentía resignado.

—Sé que tal vez estoy abusando de tu paciencia, pero ¿podrías mostrarle el santuario mañana y explicarle sobre su situación?

—Si es por Athena, con gusto.

—Perfecto entonces.

Mientras tanto, Saskia estaba en medio de una habitación desconocida mirando el sencillo cuarto con desconfianza. La ventana dejaba pasar un poco del brillo lunar, allá afuera. Saskia se acercó a la ventana y miró a través el extraño paisaje de columnas, templos y ruinas en los que no había puesto atención.

Tuvo la tentación de romperla y escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría a donde ir. Afuera se veía desolado, lejos de Atenas. Y aunque llegara a la ciudad, la arrestarían y la deportarían a dios sabía dónde. Su alrededor parecía sacado de un delirio, pero todos parecían sinceros. Prefirió creerles, al menos un poco, y quedarse en el lugar por la noche.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió obedecer la petición de los dos hombres extraños. Pensaría la proposición. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila; no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que dormía en una cama decente.

A poca distancia, Afrodita acababa de expulsar una gata blanca de Piscis, enojado de encontrarse con esa intrusa cada vez que regresaba a su casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Cat, White Cat es el tema de la increíble película de Emir Kusturika del mismo título. Fue creada por su No Smoking Orchestra y ya que tanto su música como esta película me dieron la idea, decidí iniciar el fanfic de Saskia con ella.
> 
> Los gatos intrusos que aparecerán a lo largo del fanfic también salieron de ahí.
> 
> Pequeño glosario:
> 
> Gitanos. Explicado muy brevemente, los gitanos (que por cierto, prefieren llamarse a sí mismos romaníes) son un pueblo nómada que se esparció por el mundo a lo largo de muchos siglos, provenientes probablemente de India. Más específicamente provendrían del Punjab o de Rajastán. Esto último es solamente una teoría, pero es la más aceptada.
> 
> Los gitanos poseen su propio lenguaje y sus propias costumbres. Queda muy presente en su cultura la música, el baile, la familia, los viajes, conceptos como el mal de ojo y la adivinación, y citando a Goran Bregovich, la locura. En cada país en donde se instalaron, dejaron una gran influencia y fueron influenciados a su vez. Se los localiza en un montón de países, principalmente en Europa.
> 
> Saskia NO representa a cultura gitana. Es un personaje original con su propia locura, que creé en base a la música y a algunos clichés. Pertenece a esta cultura pero no debe usarse de referencia para definir a los gitanos.
> 
> Romaní. Otro término para nombrar a los gitanos. De hecho, este término suele ser más aceptado en su cultura y también denomina uno de sus idiomas propios.
> 
> Gadjo. Término con el que los gitanos conocen a quienes no lo son.
> 
> Toda la información aquí presentada es susceptible de ser inexacta. Sólo es lo que he aprendido de libros e internet, y este sólo es un fanfic. Por favor no confundir a Saskia con Carmen (la de la ópera) o con las que salen en "Hermanas gitanas". Ni con el flamenco.


End file.
